


My Dearest Rival

by roryteller



Category: Princess Nine
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryteller/pseuds/roryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a year after the end of the series. Ryo and Izumi stay after practice. They kiss, and Izumi reflects on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Rival

Izumi hesitated, looked down into Ryo's eyes. Ryo was leaning against the wall of the locker room, still in her uniform. The rest of the team had long since changed and gone home. Izumi desperately wanted to touch her, but she had to be sure.

"You want this? It's okay?"

It seemed incredible, really - Izumi had once hated Ryo, thought her an interloper, come to steal everything she held dear - but somehow, out of that initial resentment and rivalry they had forged a friendship. And now-

"Yes." And Izumi knew from the look in her clear green eyes that she meant it.

Izumi kissed Ryo. Their lips barely touched, but she felt with her whole body that it was _right_ , and when Ryo pulled her in Izumi knew Ryo felt it too.

Their second kiss was urgent - Izumi's arm around Ryo's back, pulling Ryo down and onto the bench, pressing her against the, her heartbeat thudding in her ears. Izumi's hair fell across their faces and into Ryo's mouth. Ryo spit it out, sputtering, and they laughed, a sound of pure joy that rang out across the mostly deserted school.

Their third kiss was slow. Izumi felt like she could savor the moment forever - the softness of Ryo's skin, the smell of her sweat mingled with the dirt of the diamond, her firm strength that held Izumi steady, the way their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly - until the crunch of a leaf outside reminded them both where they were.

They separated, panting a little, and Izumi looked out the window.

"There's no one there." she said.

"We'd better get going," said Ryo.

"You're right."

Ryo headed off to the showers while Izumi opened her locker.

"And, Ryo?"

"Yes?" Ryo poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Thanks for this."

"Any time. I mean it." With a smile, she disappeared back into the bathroom.

Izumi froze.

_Wait a second,_ she thought. _Does this mean I have a girlfriend?_


End file.
